


Lucky Me

by Diggy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Lucky Brand Jeans, Undressing, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: [Modern AU] Prompt: Newt buys a new pair of jeans, but one particular detail catches Tina by surprise.





	Lucky Me

 

**"Lucky Me,"** by Diggy 

* * *

 

Tina reaches for Newt's fly with lithe fingers and releases a long awaited moan when he sears a path down her neck with his lips. His teeth scrape her soft flesh, and her breath catches in her throat when she trembles.

"Tina," he growls with smoldering abandon. Momentarily lost, she fumbles with the fastenings of his jeans, quickly pulling the gold-toned zipper down and attempting to undo the button without success before finally looking down with a grumble of annoyance. Tina’s eye catches sight of his fly and she pauses.

" _Please_ ," he murmurs into her collar, awaiting the sweet release of pressure that comes when she finally frees him. But the moment doesn't arrive, and after a time he has to pause himself to look at her.

He finds her smiling and putting on a failing effort to stifle a giggle that leaves him perfectly perplexed.

"What?" He asks with a crooked smile.

Tina runs a finger down his open zipper to earn a hiss between Newt's clenched teeth.

"Lucky you?" She teases with a twinkle in her eye and a smile. Her hands quickly pop the button and grip the waistband before giving the jeans a tug to pull the thick material down his thighs.

He captures her mouth as his answer. _Lucky_ **_me_ **.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that every pair of Lucky Brand jeans has "Lucky You" stitched on the inside of the fly? I didn't, but the prompt was too sweet to pass up.
> 
> For the record:  
> Micro fic: 0-250 words  
> Mini Fic/Ficlets: 251-1000 words
> 
> As always, comments


End file.
